


Step Up to the Stage!

by FandomSupporter15



Series: The Brave, Inventive, Creative, And Fun: The four New Kids on the Block [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway References, Gen, New York City, Newsies References, ROBTD AU, RTTE!Hiccup, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: Hiccup Haddock has always dreamed of being a part of a musical produced in his hometown New York. When his favorite musical is in need of casting, he doesn't bother signing up for auditioning.But with the help of his uncle and the actors and workers. Maybe his dreams will finally come true or will fully be shut down for good.





	1. The Animated Production Theater

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted the old version of this story for simply because I wanted to change so many things and I was too lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The moment you step in that stage, your life will forever change.” — Howard Mandell, America Got Talent 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm redoing and adding many things to this story. With so much work, I just deleted the old to completely write out my second story ideal.
> 
> And yes the chapter title is cliche and not creative. I'll soon find a better name for a theater building.

Being on stage is both the most exhilarating and terrifying feeling everyone at one point face; whether you’re acting, singing, dancing, or possibly all three. Mixing all of those quality in one dramatic cauldron and you get a new home for all artistic form to take place and tied them all together.

Theater.

* * *

 

On stage, with the headlights shining down, stands a young man bowing in front of a raving crowd. The audience went wild where they all got up from their seat in the manner of a standing ovation, filling the silence by the roars and applause of family, friends, and new theater peers.

The main star on the stage is a young, tall, and scrawny man had straighten his back as the wide smile on his face never left his face. He pants as some sweats is trailing down his forehead, not caring if it might ruin the makeup that was beaten on to his face, his costume all skewed and ruffled, and his brown hair all messy from the intense choreography. He did it… All in the name of Hiccup Haddock the Third, finally got to where he has been aiming his whole life. Standing straight, his chest puff out, and his fists on both sides of him, taking in the moment of happiness and pride.

 _‘Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!’_ Most of the crowd rooted his stage name, but his family and friends know who starred the role as they’re seated in the front row and cheers was more heard by calling his real name. His father beaming with pride for the son who grown into an artistic man and that had worked his whole life for this incredible moment.

Oddly enough the loudest person calling the brunette’s name was a strong and funny voice… that seem to get louder as if this person is walking closer.

“Hiccup!” A Strong Scottish accent breaks through the brunette’s daydream. The scrawny boy body went rigid at the smack he dropped the mop handle, but luckily he caught it the second before it clash against the black painted wood. “Have you mopped the stage?” His uncle ask.

His uncle is a middle-aged with a buzz cut hairstyle that is cover by a dark gray baseball hat. He have a stout build cover by a brown shirt and a baggy pair of jean with run-down shoes, placed above those huge shoulder is a egg-shape head that have a pair of blue eyes, a hawk-like nose, and underneath a blonde handlebar mustache that’s almost cover his lips.

“G-getting to that… Sorry, Gobber…” The boy who goes by Hiccup mumbled. Compared to his relative, the young adult is the complete opposite. He have a lean body but still appears to be scrawny, have a triangular face on top of the body with a messy mass of auburn hair, two jade eyes, and a button nose… not to mention a cringe forced grin on his lips.

“Get to it, lad! We got auditions first thing tomorrow morning!” He swing his arms around in a huge dramatic gestures. The middle-aged man always exaggerated thing to a ridiculous extent. After working for the theater for over ten years, you pick up a few things from past actors and composers from different showings.

As soon Hiccup’s boss left the stage, he began walking laps around the stage with the flat mop of a Nifty Sweeper. After a few laps on the black painted stage, the young man eventually stopped and turn his head towards the empty auditorium. The many rows of red velvet chairs place over the matching carpet, a viewing balcony above those chairs, and the above it all the small room that holds the power of all the stage lights and sound and microphones control. His green eyes stares at the vacancy with longing for the day it’ll be filled with the exciting spectators, all eager to see his performance that have yet to become a reality.

Like before, Hiccup was too deep with his yearning for the spotlight, he didn’t felt of his uncle’s presence approaching the boy.

“I know how bad you wanted to be here,” The stout man gestured the stage they stand on. “But it’s just… you don’t have everything under your belt, yet.” He puts a large hand on his nephew’s shoulder for comfort.

“I know.” Hiccup slump his shoulders. “It not like it took me twelve auditions to take a hint.”

“Oh look at the bright side!” Gobber lifted his hand away from his nephew’s shoulder, only to smack his back in a way of knocking some happiness into Hiccup, and almost his body into the wooden floor. “At least you got me to give you a job, a place where you can get the best seat to watch many plays. Not to mention, for free.” The blond smile wide.

“Thanks Gobber.”

“Well then!” The owner of the theater straighten his back, walking off of the stage. “I should be going home to take care of ol’ little Grump.” Smiling in looking forward in his large and lazy bulldog. “Lock up everything when you’re done!”

Before he was even close to heading to the lobby, Hiccup needed to ask about something he knows he’ll soon never be apart of, “What show is coming to the theater?!” In which he regretted asking, for the one-word answer practically broken his heart.

* * *

 

It was about ten-thirty by the time Hiccup reached home. He parks his red sedan in the driveway, closed his door, and walk to the trunk to gather his things. Pulling a duffel bag out of the trunk before shutting it and locking the car. Afterwards he walked up the small steps and still had the keys in his hand to unlock the front door.

“Hey I’m home!” Announcing his presence as he turn around to lock the front door by twisting the two knobs. By the time he turns back to the corridor of house, a large animal in black fur homed in the scrawny boy.

It pounce the him, both of them crashing to the floor. The animal excitedly welcomed Hiccup with affectionate licks on his face.

“Hey buddy.” He greets his furry companion. The dog in his lap is a huge Great Dane with shiny black fur, two bright green eyes, and a goofy open smile with a couple of teeth missing and a tongue sticking out. “How’s my best friend, Toothless, doing?” Smiling wide as he ruffled the dog’s head.

Eventually Hiccup got up from the ground, after some commands and shoving. He walks over to the kitchen with Toothless trailing behind. The first stop was to check the fridge, upon doing so, he found a yellow sticky note attached on the door. Taking it off to get a closer look at the messy writing.

_The research is taking a bit longer than I expected. Won’t be home until morning._

_‘Of course…’_ He grimace as open the fridge to find something to reheat for dinner.  

The Great Dane quietly walk to his owner’s side to stop and sit. Looking up to see the boy looking sad, he cock his head and let out a whimper. This caught Hiccup’s attention.

“What is it bud?” Toothless just lightly head butts his thigh, whimpering again as the dog’s pupils got bigger as he look into his owner’s eyes. “It’s just dad running another late shift.” His dog companion think otherwise. The brunette ruffled his hair as a loud sigh escapes his lips.

“Oh you know… one of my favorite musical is gonna be in production at the theater.” All of sudden he’s not feeling so hungry anymore. Closing the door he crouch down to be the same height as his black furred friend.

On one hand, he’s happy for his job granting him free access in seeing the show, but on the other... No matter how much he wants to be part of that particular show, he knows how complicated and crucial the choreography are in that show. It couldn’t be helped, he sucks at dancing and slip up after the fourth step in anything.

But the idea of him starring in Newsies. A huge production show that made an impact in his life thanks to its story, the rebellious music, and the message that speak of generation differences.

What would he give to be a part of something that influenced him so much to get into the theater world..

‘Someday, I gonna be on that stage.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this story redo! Hopefully this influence you guys to listen to some Broadway musicals, and believe me that I'm gonna put in as many reference as I can. And I will add the explanations for each asterisks I'll attach to each reference.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Auditioning for Jack Kelly

The auditorium was filled with a small group of people; some eager, nervous, and one’s getting really cocky about his _theater skills_. But besides that one guy, they’re all eager to try and win the best role there was: Jack Kelly. As for the girls who are gonna audition the day after tomorrow: Katherine Pulitzer.

Today there are three judges to determine who will earn the roles of the two main star: Gene, Belle, and Lumieré. All three coming from the Disney productions that are well known for musicals and plays. 

*Gene is the director and owner of this very building that’s holding auditions at the moment. He’s a round man with some facial hair under his chin, specifically a small goatees. What he’s wearing is a dark blue shirt and black pants, and have a pair of black and white Adidas shoes.

Belle is a young woman who is a English teacher at a university annexed to Disney, and is a popular author of many playwrights and screenplays. She have shoulder-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail, fair skin with two chocolate brown eyes, a small nose, and small pink lips. She’s wearing a simple light blue turtleneck sweater and white pleated skirt that reach below her thigh, perfectly tied in the outfit with her simple black ballet flats.

Lumieré is a freelance choreographer, singing coach, and Belle’s best friend since high school along with her husband Adam. He’s a suave French man with combed back medallion hair, pale skin, and a small dark brown mustache. What he’s wearing for the audition is a simple brown t-shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, tan khaki, and brown loathers.

“Thank you, *Steve...for coming here.” Belle put up a facade as she robotically thanks the boy on the stage. “We’ll give you an email on any update.”

“Just call me, so I can reclaim my destined role.” Steve grin cockily as he walk off the stage with the obvious sway of his hips and his chest puffed out. 

One the coast is clear, everyone sighs in cringe. Belle brought her head down to the table with her arms cushioning her forehead, Gene just grit his teeth and blew air, and Lumieré just simply look disappointed.

There were two other spectators in the theater that have the same reaction as the judges. They were the two workers of the theater Hiccup and Gobber.

The brunette was pinching the bridge of his nose while the blonde man was shaking his head in disappointment as well.

“Well that was interesting, don’t you say?” The owner of the theater trying uplift the mood.

“As in his dance moves, or his choice of song?” The Frenchman let out a joking chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. “Although I have to admit. He remind of one Belle’s admirer.” He move his eyebrows as he shoulder his best friend.

Belle gasp in horror in realization, she smack his shoulder not impressed of his joke. Lumieré laughs as he defend himself against her small wrath. 

“C’mon! Don’t you see it too?! Don’t lie!”

“Alrighty people!” Gene taps on his clipboard with his pen in staccato, immediately switching up his personality into a impatient director. “We’re on a time crunch to find our perfect stars! Now,  _ ¡Vamos rápido!” _

“Next man to rise to our stage!” He calls in the next man to be auditioning.

Who walk onto the stage is a young man with outstanding white hair, another trait to notice is his skin is very pale. His face is a squarish shape adorned with pair of icy blue eyes, a small triangular nose and pale tan lips. What’s the pale man is wearing is a simple white shirt with a unbuttoned blue flannel over it, a pair of brown brown skinny jean but still appear baggy due to his lanky appearance, and a pair of black converse.

“Eeeeyy, state your case sir.” Gene request with a Jamaican accent, simply because he wants to.

“My name is Jackson Frost.” The man introduce himself calmly.

Hiccup from afar was stifling his laughter upon hearing the name. He wants to apologize for his abrupt reaction, but the irony in his name and his appearance. 

And apparently his uncle was having the same problem. The middle-aged man put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder trying to show a disapproving look, but he was also trying to hold back his laughter as his shoulders were shaking from containment.

So both men secretly snorted and giggle to one another. Hopefully neither the judges or the performer hear them.

“You can just call me Jack, and I’ll be auditioning for the role… Jack Kelly.” The white haired man explain dumbly to himself, realizing the repetition of his full name, his nickname, and the main role name.

“Nice alliteration.” The play-writer smirks at the boy. “And what song will you be singing? Hopefully not a song from your own musical, Jack.”

He responded with a nervous chuckle as he lightly scratch the back of his head. Being nervous as hell; he try to find something to retort as a joke to ease up the nerves. 

“Oh no, ma’am,” He playfully wave a hand up front to pass off the comment as a joke. “I’m not that sure of myself, unlike that last guy.” This cause an uproar laughter from all three judges.

“Jokes aside,” Belle motion her hands down to end their laughter, also catching her breath. The shoulder length brunette straighten her back as she clear her throat, returning to her proper judge persona. “What song will you be performing for us?” 

“I’ll be singing  _ Man or Muppet  _ by Walter” Jack proudly announce his song with a childish smile.

Everyone in the auditorium became initially shock of the song choice. Yes the song is from a musical, but it’s still...unexpecting. First thing, It’s from a kid musical movie, about puppets, and the song is a depressing identity crisis that only last less than three minutes.

And second, the past performer sang songs from more iconic musicals like Les Miserables, Hamilton, Dreamgirls, Chorus Line, Book of Mormon, Dear Evan Hansen and more for example. Some are all for all ages, but they’re more towards an older audience.

So this risen the judges’ expectations for the man’s performance. All three refocus themselves and prepare for song to be sung, a cappella.

“Sing whenever you’re ready.”

Jack take deep breath, roll back his shoulders, and stretch his fingers. He open mouth and singing the first note of the song.

**I reflect on my reflection** ****  
**And I ask myself the question** ****  
**What's the right direction to go?** ****  
**I don't know** ****  
****  
**Am I a man or am I Muppet?** **  
** **(Am I a Muppet?)**

**If I'm a Muppet, then I'm a very manly Muppet** ****  
**(Very manly Muppet)** ****  
**Am I a Muppet...** ****  
**(...Muppet)** ****  
**Or am I a man?** ****  
**Muppet Gary** **  
** **(Am I a man?)**

**If I'm a man, that makes me a Muppet of a man** **  
** **(A Muppet of a man)**

When the song comes to an end. All were stun of the performance Jack put himself out for, just staring blankly at the one on the stage.

“That’ll be all.” Belle announce with a gentle smile. “Thank you for coming here, we’ll give you a call if we need you back.”

“Thank you for your time.” Jack did a quick bow. As soon he left the stage with a bit more distance out of earshot. The three were left with a lot of things to discuss about his performance.

Meanwhile the two theatre worker were having a judgment on their own. 

Hiccup has to admit, this  _ second  _ Jack got the pipes to play the leader of the Newsies union. He also consider that the auditionee’s song was actually a good choice. It played in the white hair man’s favor for the chorus really let him belt out the notes.

“It looks like we just found our… Jack.” The middle age blonde comment with amusement. He tapped the brunette shoulder and use his other hand to point at the Disney judges. “Just look at those three, they’re getting hype over it.” He’s right. 

Belle, Lumieré, And Gene we’re buzzing with excitement. The woman was gushing over the idea of instantly calling the him back to the stage. And the Frenchman nodded eagerly, talking about what potential Jack could possess in the dancing department.

“Not to mention, he’s quite the looker for the role. Just slap on that New Yorker accent and dye his hair a natural color, he’s perfect.”

The tall man could only nod. Hiccup didn’t say anything because he was still mesmerized of the whole performance. 

‘Much be nice to have that sort of confident.’

“I know how much you love musicals and want to take part in it.” The brunette mutter a curse word for saying what’s on his mind. He looks up at his boss with tinge of sadness, knowing even if he wanted to randomly walk up on that stage and perform, disaster follows afterwards. 

“No need, but I really appreciate your concern.”

* * *

 

Soon the audition for Jack Kelly comes to a close with a tall tan boy with brown hair with a small ponytail, singing the song ‘The Squip Song' by Joe Iconis; Be More Chill.

“Thank you for coming.” Belle calls out happily. 

The man who goes by Guy wave a hand in return, quickly walking off the stage.

Everyone in the auditorium began packing their stuff, preparing to clean and lock the building for the evening.

“There’s so many to choose.” Gene place a finger on his hair covered chin. 

After a couple of hours of crossing out some people, it narrow itself between three men: Nod,  Naveen, and Jack.

“I honestly want to pick Jack.” Bella points a picture of Jackson’s audition paper.

“I’m more leaning toward Nod.” Lumieré tilt his head to read Nod’s paper. “If you really close at it closely… he kind of look like the original Jack Kelly, early played by Christian Bale.”

The brunette follow her friend’s suggestion, but rebuttal with an observation of her own.

“But we are doing the _B_ _ roadway   _ version after all. And don’t you think,” She teasingly twist the freelancer’s words. Jackson kind of looks like a younger version of Jeremy Jordan? The original role of _Broadway's_ Jack Kelly.”

“I see what you’re doing, and I see where you’re going with this.”

“It’s true that both have the physical similarities of the original actors of the stage and screen.” The large man intervene the argument. “But another factor we should be thinking is whose voice can carry the role?”

Belle and Lumieré stop and let that question sink into their heads. After a couple of seconds, both of their eyes widen, now really thinking who should the role of the Newsie leader go to.

Nod sang ‘I can Go the Distance’ from the musical Hercules, while Jack sang ‘Man or Muppet’ from the Muppets Movie. Both of them chosen great songs to show off their singing pipe and their style in delivering the song, each making it their own. 

Nod voice is naturally higher than Jack’s where his is surprisingly lower than the average eighteen year old.

“How about we both give them a call back once we finished with the girls’ auditions?”

"Sounds like a good idea to sleep on." The Frenchman shrug his shoulders and smile.

Hiccup eavesdrop on the conversation before packing his things and head towards his car. The tall brunette cant help but agree with the Disney trio on their difficult decision.

But deep down, he knows that call back won't be the last time he'll see the man with  bright white hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter so far! I had a really fun time searching for musical song for each animated characters. 
> 
> For Jack's song, he didn't do it but I want to imagine he sang the back up vocal with a different octave with a muffled hand over it. I just think that's funny.  
> \------------------------------------------------  
> References:
> 
> *Gene: I try to match the description of James Monroe Iglehart. He's a American actor and singer, his iconic role is bieng the original actor for Genie in the Aladdin Broadway Musical. His next well-known Broadway role was playing Lafayette & Thomas Jefferson in the Broadway company of Hamilton in April 2017.  
> *Steve: The former bully and enemy of Jim Lake Jr. from Trollhunters.


End file.
